


Bite

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Song Inspired, Vampire Feeding, biting doesn't turn people, simon wants baz to feel loved, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Simon and Baz test out letting Baz feed on Simon.





	Bite

**Simon**

I was nervous. I couldn’t help it. This was the first time I was going to be intimate with anyone; even Agatha and I didn’t do anything besides kissing. A lot of kissing. Watching Baz across the room, his slim figure shrouded in moonlight, his dark wash jeans hugging his frame, I could feel arousal coursing through my body.

With the humdrum defeated and life having moved on it was well past time to get settled into Life After Watford. Or really just Life After. I still wasn’t sure what that looked like, aside from living with Penn, and Baz visiting practically every night to the point that he might as well have moved in with us too. It was nice. Very domestic. Peaceful.

But there he was, his skin pale and haunting, his beautiful sharp cheek bones cutting the moonlight. Tonight I was going to let him feed from me. We had talked about it before, letting him try. He said he was afraid, that he didn’t want to hurt me, but I knew I could handle it. I wanted him to feel safe, to know that he didn’t have to hide in shadows, that he wasn’t a monster.

“Come on, Snow, stop staring at me.” He said moodily.

“Well then come here and feed before you change your mind.” I said back.

He hesitated.

“You haven’t changed your mind. Have you?”

He was still quiet.

“Baz…” I didn’t know what to say, how to assure him that I wanted this too, that I was offering myself to him.

Baz sighed, exasperated and dramatic, two of his best qualities in my opinion, and came toward the bed where I was sitting with my legs crossed. It wasn’t exactly a romantic pose, but I didn’t know how else to sit when your vampire boyfriend was about to drink your blood for the first time.

“Well, look who finally came over for a little sucky sucky.” I blurted before my brain caught up with my mouth. I was still working on “using my words”.

Baz paused, glaring at me. “Don’t say it like that.”

I smiled, a sharp laugh escaping my throat, my nerves dissipating.

“I love you.” I whispered, my eyes boring into Baz’s.

He put his hands to my face, holding me so gently I felt like a ruddy girl in one of those lame movies. It was a wonderful feeling.

“I love you too, Simon.”

I smiled against his lips. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch was kissing me in the moonlight; and he called me Simon.

**Baz**

Simon Snow is a disaster, but he’s my disaster now so I guess I’m kind of a disaster too. He’s kissing me on his bed, the moon glowing comfortably around us. I love his bed. It always smells like him; he still smells a little bit like fire, not like he used to. He’s a little sweeter now since his magic’s gone. I was just so happy to be alive and to have Simon through it all that I didn’t care about the change in his scent at first, and then I just accepted it as the new normal.

His wings flap a little behind him, he’s shifting on the bed, pulling me closer. He is trying to lay down, pulling me on top of him.

“Simon.” I whisper, not sure what I want to say, not even sure I’m thinking at all.

“Is it easier to feed if I lay down?” He asks, and it’s gentle and kind and it makes my heart swell and I fucking hate it.

“I don’t… no. It’s fine. Just sit up.” I say, my voice clipped and cool.

He grabs me by my hip and it’s comforting and I hate that he knows that I’m nervous. His blue eyes are bright with anticipation and concern. He cocks his neck to the side, displaying his beautiful slender neck. It’s not the side with the mole on it and I wonder if he did that on purpose.

“The other side is for kissing.” He says quietly, like he’s read my mind, or maybe just my expression.

I smile to myself but keep my face in check. Simon Fucking Snow.

“Are you sure?” I ask, because I have to be sure. I want this. Maybe. I want to try I guess. It would be a lot easier than hunting, to have a willing donor. Not that I thought of Simon as a… blood bank.

“Yes.” He said confidently, without hesitation.

“I’ve never drank human blood before.” I remind him. “I might hate it.”

Simon shrugged. “Then we’ll stop and snog for a while.”

I feel my mouth getting full of teeth as I stare at his neck, his pulse just beneath the surface. He holds my hand and I relax. I lean into him, kissing, his neck at first. His skin is salty and still reminds me of a campfire. I lick gently where I intend to bite. I find a spot that won’t bleed that much, that won’t kill him.

I inhale, his scent drugging me, his hands grounding me, and I bite.

**Simon**

Baz bites my neck and it fucking hurts. I mean, it’s bearable but, it’s kind of like a really big mosquito. I feel my blood flowing, and I feel Baz drinking it. And I should be freaked out but I’m not. I’m worried about Baz. I want to make sure he’s okay, comfortable, that he likes this. I squeeze his hand gently, letting him know I am okay and making sure he is too.

I feel his teeth retract and I worry that I’ve made him stop. He licks at my wound then kisses it and pulls away.

I see a glimpse of him before he looks away. His mouth is full of teeth, blood staining them and his lips, like he’s had a Lolli. His face is flushed, his breathing deep and labored. His tongue darts out to taste every bit and I want to push him to the bed and kiss him senseless.

He sees me looking and turns away, ashamed I think.

“Why did you stop?” I ask.

“Too much.” He mumbled.

Baz was not a mumbler.

“I’m okay.” I assure him.

He wouldn’t look at me. I did the only thing I knew how.

**Baz**

Drinking from Simon Snow was like tasting heaven. Not to be dramatic or cliche. But it was the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. It was more than the warm blood, the rich taste that was his very essence. It was the way he sat still, holding my hand, comforting me like this was somehow hard for me.

I barely pulled away, I didn’t want to drain him, but I loved it. I knew this would have to be a once in a while occurrence if we ever did it again. I couldn’t drink from him this deeply without killing him.

I almost forgot he was watching me as I licked my tongue across my teeth and lips, tasting every drop I could of Simon’s delicious blood. I saw him staring, his perfect mouth parted, his body flushed where it should have been pale. He looked completely debauched. I looked away, not wanting him to see the monster I was and lose that look of love and lust.

“Why did you stop?” He asks me. His voice his hoarse, like he’s begging for more.

“Too much.” I say, because that’s all I can say. I want him. In every way. It hurts me to look at him, knowing everything has changed in a slow few minutes.

“I’m okay.”

I hear his words but I don’t acknowledge him. My teeth are receded and I’m trying to figure out the easiest way to leave before Simon has a chance to break up with me.

I am surprised when I am suddenly prawn on my back, Simon above me, kissing me. His mouth is hot and eager, his eyes looking into mine. I’m not a “kiss with my eyes open” kind of person but I can’t look away.

He’s pinning me to the bed, his wings frantic behind him. He’s going to knock out a lamp if he doesn’t calm down.

“Simon.” I breathe.

“I love you.” He says, his breath as ragged as mine.

“Even…” I can’t ask. It’s stupid to ask.

“Yes.” He says, finishing my thought for me. “Even after. And I will after again. And again.” He is punctuating his words with kisses along my jaw and neck. “And again.”

I close my eyes relaxing back into the bed as I feel Simon’s hand on my chest having worked it under my shirt. He’s delivering kisses to my neck and collar, my body reacting to him like it has for years, eager and wonton and needy. I can still smell his blood and I lavish in the scent for a moment when I realize that I can still smell it because he is still bleeding.

“Simon.”

He hums against my collar, the vibration prickling my flesh.

“You’re still bleeding.” I point out. “I need to put a plaster on you.”

“mfine.” He mumbles.

“Snow.” I say exasperated. “It’s distracting.”

He pulls away from me, sitting up. “Oh. Okay.”

He leans back and grabs the plaster from the bedside table that we had set up beforehand. He rubs his neck with the rubbing alcohol pad (my insistence) hissing at the sting and then I help him place the bandage to his wound.

“All better.” He says. “Now kissing?”

I roll my eyes but pull him to me.

**Penelope**

The walls of this flat are pretty thin.

Okay, really thin.

I put a pillow over my head and sigh in defeat as I turn to face the window. I’m just glad Simon is happy. Honestly.

I pull the pillow tighter and close my eyes. Praying for daylight.

**Simon**

There will never be a day when I have kissed Basilton enough.

**Baz**

Waking up in the morning with Simon Snow pressed against my chest is like waking up inside a dream. If there is an afterlife, and I am destined for The Bad Place surely, then I will enjoy every minute of this heaven while I can. I close my eyes and pull him tighter to me, relaxing back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this thing on Tumblr that was like "Oh come here for a little Sucky Sucky" and the vampire goes "Please don't say it like that" and I laughed for three years and thought of SnowBaz. Then my best friend was having a rough day and I wrote her this. The title is heavily inspired by Troye Sivan's "Bite". Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
